Schwärze
Schwärze. Tiefstes Schwarz. Sie durchflutet deinen Geist. Benebelt deine Wahrnehmung. Lässt dich vollends erblinden. Sie ist das Resultat verschlossener Augen. Nur ob deine Augen tatsächlich geschlossen sind, oder nicht, vermagst du nicht bestimmen zu können. Du bist nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu erkennen. Zeit deines Lebens? Du erinnerst dich nicht an Dinge, die vor der Schwärze passiert sind. Alles was du weißt ist, dass es wohl nicht immer so gewesen sein konnte. Du weißt nicht woher diese Gewissheit stammen könnte. Überhaupt vermagst du durch das lähmende Schwarz kaum etwas kognitiv erfassen zu können. Alles, was du nun kennst ist: Schwarz. Du spürst etwas Weiches auf deiner Haut. Menschen, die über das Sehvermögen verfügen, könnten definieren, was dich gerade berührt. Du jedoch wirst dir nur erdenken können, dass es ein weiches Laken ist, dass deinen scheinbar nackten Rücken sanft berührt. Du spürst, dass du in einer liegenden Position verharrst. Und während du einsam in dieser Dunkelheit dein Dasein fristest, schwirren Fragen wie lästige Insekten in deiner aufgebrachten Gedankenwelt. Du fragst dich, wie es wäre, wenn du sehen könntest. Könntest du ES sehen? Die Wahrheiten dieser Welt? Das Grau der Menschen? Das Weiß ihrer Taten? Oder wie transparent und vergänglich wohl alles ist? Du bist von Anfang an auf dich selbst gestellt. Die Freiheit wartet geduldig hinter deiner Schwärze. Doch wie diese Freiheit aussieht, wird dir wohl auf ewig unvorstellbar sein. Du bewegst deine Hände. Denn auch, wenn du sie nicht sehen kannst, weißt du, dass du einen biologisch vollständigen Körper besitzt. Vorsichtig, wie immer, fährst du mit deinen Händen die weiche Oberfläche des vermuteten Laken entlang. Vergeblich erhoffst du mit deinem Tastsinn etwas anderes berühren zu können. Enttäuscht stellst du fest, dass da nichts weiter ist, als diese verdammte, weiche Oberfläche. "Fühlst du dich hier wohl?", beginnt eine undefinierbare Stimme aus weiter Ferne zu dir zu sprechen. Sie klingt verwaschen und metallisch. Nur entfernt hat diese etwas Menschliches an sich. Dein Körper reagiert augenblicklich mit einer äußerst unangenehmen Gänsehaut. Du erkennst diese Stimme wieder. Sie spricht des Öfteren zu dir. Immer, wenn du zu einer zögerlichen Antwort angesetzt hast, sind die Worte ausgeblieben. Dein Gefühl verspricht dir dieses Mal, dass es anders sein wird. "Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderst du mit brüchig-schwacher Stimmlage. Ein heiteres Kichern hallt durch die ewige Schwärze. Dir ist, als würde eine Ladung Eiswasser deinen Rücken hinunterlaufen. Ein klarer Vorbote einer ansteigenden Panik. "Es freut mich sehr, dass du mir antwortest. Du hast den ersten Teil, deiner Flucht bewältigt.", sagt diese metallisch-verworrene Stimme und klingt, als sei sie etwas näher als vorher. Du atmest schneller. Der erste Teil deiner Flucht? Du interpretierst aus dieser Aussage, dass es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gibt, diese Schwärze zu verlassen. "Natürlich gibt es die.", antwortet diese unangenehme Stimme auf deine Gedanken. Du zuckst erschrocken zusammen. Dein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Mit einiger Anstrengung versuchst du, dich aus deiner liegenden Position zu erheben; Dich aufzusetzen. Die Schwärze erschwert dir diese Bemühung. "Gib nicht auf. Gleich hast du den zweiten Teil geschafft.", versucht dich die fremde Stimme euphorisiert zu motivieren. Tatsächlich gelingt es dir, dich aufzusetzen. Doch nicht ohne Folgen. Dein gesamter Körper beginnt vor Anstrengung zu zittern. Deine Muskeln brennen höllisch, als ob du gerade Hochleistungssport absolviert hast. In der Ferne beginnt etwas aufzuleuchten. Zwei flackernde Lichter. Du kennst diese Farbe, weißt aber nicht, woher. Kannst sie benennen. In einiger, undefinierbarer Entfernung schweben zwei violette Punkte. Du könntest schwören, dass sie sich in der Luft bewegen. Unfassbare Freude breitet sich in deinem Geist aus. Legt sich wohltuend auf deinen angespannten Geist. Endlich etwas anderes, als diese grenzenlose Schwärze. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Du hast den zweiten Schritt mit Bravur bestanden.", hörst du es ein weiteres Stück näher. Die Stimme ist jedoch nicht das Einzige, was du momentan hören kannst. Du beginnst ein permanentes Knacken zu deiner rechten wahrzunehmen. Es hört sich an, als würde jemand, oder etwas, permanent mit seinen Fingern knacken. Du stößt einen nervösen Seufzer aus. Dieses Knacken hat etwas sehr beunruhigendes. Du kneifst deine Augen zusammen. Versuchst, etwas anderes, außer diese violetten Punkte in der Ferne wahrzunehmen. Wendest deinen Kopf nach rechts, doch bist nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes, als pure Schwärze zu erkennen. "Wie lange bin ich bereits hier?", fragst du, als du deinen Kopf wieder zurückdrehst und die violetten Punkte fixierst. Stille antwortet. Einzig das permanente Knacken zu deiner Rechten ist zu hören. Für dich sind es endlos lange Momente des Schweigens. Die Schwärze erscheint dir viel erdrückender, nun da du zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit, etwas anderes wahrnehmen kannst. "Die Antwort würde dir nicht gefallen und genauso wenig nützen. Nur so viel. Du bist für die Schwärze geboren und bist dennoch heller, als jeder andere Mensch.", erwidert die metallische Stimme endlich mit heiterer Stimme. Deine Augen weiten sich. Dein Verstand beginnt mit beunruhigender Schnelligkeit zu arbeiten. "Bevor du weiterdenkst, lenke deine Aufmerksamkeit, auf das, was du neu entdeckt hast.", unterbricht die vertraute, unangenehme Stimme deinen aufsteigenden Gedankenfluss. Deine Augen richten sich auf die violett schwebenden Punkte. Nun bist du dir vollkommen sicher, dass sie sich bewegen. Sie schweben näher an dich heran. Schwenken nach rechts. Dann nach links. Bewegen sich wieder zurück. Du bemerkst, dass das widerliche Knacken, das eben noch permanent zu deiner Rechten zu hören war, nach links gewandert ist. Dir ist, als würden die schnellen Bewegungen der violetten Punkte verschwimmen. Du bemerkst, dass der erdrückende Eindruck der Schwärze um ein beängstigendes Maß zunimmt. "Aufhören!", forderst du verzweifelt. Dir wird schwindelig. Übelkeit drängt sich in das ohnehin schon verworrene Mischmasch deines Erlebens. "Willst du das wirklich? Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass die Schwärze endet. Jedoch erwarte ich eine, nun ja, Gegenleistung von dir.", antwortet die metallisch verwaschene Stimme, dir nun so nahe, dass du das unangenehme Gefühl bekommst, den Ursprung berühren zu können. Eine bekannte, angstresultierende Gänsehaut erhebt sich mal erneut über deinen gesamten Körper. Das Knacken nimmt exponentiell an Lautstärke zu. Deine Atemgeschwindigkeit steigt gleichzeitig. Du hast das Gefühl, als würde dir das Luftholen starke Schmerzen bereiten. "Was für eine Gegenleistung?", fragst du zögernd. Die beiden violetten Punkte bewegen sich mittlerweile für deine Augen so rasant, dass sie nur noch eine flüssige, verwaschene Bewegung in der Luft sind. Deine Augen brennen. "Du wirst dich der einzigen Wahrheit auf dieser Welt stellen müssen. Die Schwärze hat dich davor behütet.", gibt die dir bekannte Stimme mürrisch zurück. Sie wirkt auf dich, als sei sie von deinem Wunsch, das Schwarz hinter dir zu lassen, enttäuscht. Der einzigen Wahrheit stellen? Dein Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. Einem Lächeln, dass in der Schwärze nicht gesehen werden kann. Es ist genau das, was du schon immer wolltest. Du wusstest, dass hinter all diesem Schwarz, Freiheit wartet. Du bist dir sicher, dass die Wahrheit die Freiheit ist, die du ersehnst. Das mittlerweile ohrenbetäubende Geräusch des Knackens, zu deiner Linken, hat sich nun auf alle Seiten verteilt. Du findest es seltsam, dass du die metallische Stimme, trotz des Geräuschpegels, wahrnehmen kannst. "Ich will die Schwärze hinter mir lassen!", schreist du über den Lärmpegel hinweg. Plötzliche Stille umfängt dich. Du bemerkst erleichtert, dass das Knacken augenblicklich geendet hat. "Gut. So soll es sein.", haucht eine sanfte Stimme liebevoll in dein Ohr. Du spürst eine Berührung in deinem Gesicht. Jemand streicht dir über die Augen. Plötzlich schießen dir alle Farben, die du in der Lage bist wahrzunehmen, vor die Augen. Unüberwindliche Schmerzen sind es, die du gerade zu spüren bekommst. Du stößt gellende Schmerzensschreie aus. Dein Herz schlägt unnormal schnell. Du bekommst kaum noch Luft. Deine Augen schließen sich. Für immer... Für einen kurzen Moment, hast du die einzige Wahrheit, dieser Welt erkannt. "Ist das der Frieden, den du dir erhofft hast?", fragt die sanfte Stimme voller Bedauern. Der Schmerz hindert dich am sprechen. Für immer.. Willkommen zurück...in der Schwärze. Autor: Lord Maverik Ewiges Weiß (Nächster Teil) Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang